


it really fucked with me, it really fucked with me

by fireandfolds



Series: there's some beauty here yet [15]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Exasperated Alex Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, POV Kara Danvers, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Supercorptober 2020, as she should be, lena asking the real questions, she's still slightly salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandfolds/pseuds/fireandfolds
Summary: “So do you really hate kale?”The Kryptonian laughed bemusedly as she dug her glasses out of her boot. “I—what?”or, lena has some realisations, and asks a lot of questions.supercorptober 2020 prompt fifteen: kale.title from “poems” by hippo campus.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: there's some beauty here yet [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952920
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	it really fucked with me, it really fucked with me

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil funny one. featuring kara's many canon fuck-ups.
> 
> will cw ever let lena ask kara about any of these times...doubtful, but it would be cool.

———

“Kara!”

“Yeah! Present! Wait, this isn’t school. Here! What?” Kara stopped typing and snapped her head towards the door to her office, which the CEO shut before sitting in the chair across the coffee table.

“Flew here on a bus? Seriously?!”

“Oh Rao, yeah,” Kara leaned back on her couch, removing her glasses and rubbing her eyes, ”that still haunts me. I nearly peed myself when I said that. I was _definitely_ not supposed to tell you then, Alex’s orders.”

Lena shook her head and rolled her eyes as she stood, walking around the low table to sit next to the blonde. 

_“How_ have you managed to keep it secret for this long?”

“I have no idea. Alex says that to me all the time, too.”

The other woman chuffed quietly as she settled into Kara’s side.

“What are you working on?”

“Puff piece on the new LGBTQ youth centre that just opened up. Apparently, there was an anonymous donor who made a _very_ generous contribution, which allowed them to open.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful.”

“It is.” She resumed typing, keys clicking in time with the rise and fall of Lena’s chest. “Any comments on the situation?”

“Mmm, no.”

She grabbed Lena’s hand, squeezing it once. “Thank you.”

“Just keep writing, dork.”

———

As soon as Kara touched down on the fire escape outside her apartment, Lena poked her head out of the window.

“So do you really hate kale?”

The Kryptonian laughed bemusedly as she dug her glasses out of her boot. “I—what?”

“Do you actually hate kale, or is that just something you say?” The brunette moved aside to let her enter the living room, glasses glinting in the warm light.

“Yeah, I hate it. Lee, it’s just bitter, crunchy water. What’s good about it? Not to mention, with the number of calories I need to consume to survive, eating something like kale wouldn’t help me at all. And when we go out to eat, I only make sure to order as much as a human would,” Kara slipped on her glasses, causing the suit to disappear, leaving her in her work clothes, “and then eat more when I can get alone. It’s hard to gauge what a normal human would do in some situations, but I’ve gotten better at it.”

Lena nodded slowly, and furrowed her brow as she thought of something else. “Wait, then—that time we went to spin class—“

“Faking it!” Kara disappeared into her room to change, coming back out to find Lena with her arms crossed, standing in the middle of the living room with a stare that could kill a thousand men.

“I can’t believe you.”

The blonde shrugged. “You wouldn’t be able to keep up with me if I went at an actual challenging speed.” As she walked past the shorter woman, she scooped her up in her arms. “But you can spar with me in the Red Lamp room if you like, it takes away my powers and makes me essentially human.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

———

 _Who_ was knocking at her door at—Kara blearily focused at the clock on her bedside table— _three_ in the morning?

She dragged herself out of bed with a groan. “Coming.”

The moment she flipped the tumblers in her door, Lena blew past her with an Angry Gay walk that rivalled Dani Clayton. It juxtaposed her comfy sweater and the blonde’s borrowed (stolen) sleep pants.

“That dream I had when I got poisoned from my coffee...it wasn’t a dream, was it!”

The photojournalist stared blankly at her best friend. Really, now? Sometimes, she really didn’t like Lena’s brain. “No, no it wasn’t.” 

Before she could say anything else, she was wrapped in a fierce embrace from her best friend.

“I can’t stay mad at you, your stubborn ass is one of the things I love about you. I can’t believe you flew me in your reporter clothes.”

“I’d do anything for you, Lee.”

“Again, another thing I love about you, despite it being really dumb.”

“Please, as if you don’t do the same for me.” Kara yawned, snuffling into the brunette’s shoulder.

Lena sighed. “And what of it? Now come on, it’s late, and I’m pretty sure that even Kryptonians need sleep.”

———

“Getting coffee with Kara Danvers, seriously darling?”

The living room erupted in laughter as the journalist shook her head. “I panicked, okay? I was still freaked out about you almost falling to your death! And it worked, didn’t it?”

“I can’t believe this dumbassery I’m hearing.” Alex facepalmed as Sam giggled next to her.

“Seriously Na, did you not figure it out? How many IQ points and degrees do you have again?”

“I was still getting over almost dying, so excuse me if my brain wasn’t working at full capacity!”

The older Danvers sister turned to her girlfriend, rolling her eyes in exasperation. “You’re right, they’re perfect for each other.”

———

“Can we talk about fucking Kaznia?!”

“Maybe _after_ I’m out of the shower?”

“Why _are_ you still showering? Can’t you just speed through it?”

Kara blinked the water from her eyes. Her best friend was really asking this, now?

“I deserve a nice, relaxing, hot shower as much as the next person! I don’t want to use my speed all the time, certainly not for something as good as a shower.”

“Well, hurry up! I still have to yell at you about Kaznia!”

———

**Author's Note:**

> hey, thanks for reading—let me know what you think in the comments below.
> 
> find me elsewhere, on [my carrd](https://fireandfolds.carrd.co/), and check out my [glasses fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181505/chapters/55488211).
> 
> stream hippo campus & stan sandra oh,
> 
> kier x


End file.
